Bound To You
by AnimeFreak2110
Summary: Kagome has a messed up life. An abusing Mom and Dad, A uncle that likes kagome a little more than an uncle really should...Can Inuyasha Break through the walls she put up and befriend her...? I will make more chapters if i get enough reviews! :P
1. Chapter 1

Bound To You

A/N: I want this to be a long story but I'm only going to write the first chapter…And if I get enough reviews on it I will definitely keep writing it more….And in this story is a bunch of songs that I really like and think go good with it…Enjoy!

Summary: Kagome has a messed up life. An abusive mom and dad, and funny uncle that likes Kagome a bit more than an uncle should. Can Inuyasha break through her walls and befriend her, or can he be more than that…?

P.s: Story in 3rd POV… Songs From Burlesque…I hope they don't mind :P…..Finally Enjoy!

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!" The teacher yelled at Kagome.

"Sorry…I was-" The teacher cut Kagome off.

"Daydreaming…like always. If you keep this up me and you will have to call your parents." He said with a strong demanding voice. Quickly Kagome jumped out of her seat, knocking it over.

"NO NO NO! You don't have to call my parents….Ill start paying attention…I-I promise!" She yelled all at once. Startled a little by Kagomes outbreak it took a minute for the teacher to regain himself.

"Ok then, but no need for yelling please sit down." Kagome sighed and picked up her fallen chair and sat down. She began staring at the teacher. On the other side of the room a young man with long black hair had just witnessed the agruement between Kagome and the teacher._ Hummm…_He thought, _Whats up with her…?_

The bell had interrupted his thoughts and with one more glance at the strange girl he picked up his things and left.

_Sometimes I really wish that I had a friend. At least one that I could tell my life to, who could help me get through it or maybe even get me out of it…what am I thinking...I can't tell anyone this…I'm already an outcasts as it is I would be even more of one if I did…_

Walking home was hell for Kagome. It was like a walk to her death or to her own personal hell. There's was no way around it or through it. She had to face head on. It wouldn't be so bad if there was someone there to hold her hand and help her out…but…there was no one…She hated to say it but she was alone.

"Hey, you!" Kagome turned around and saw a boy run up to her. She looked at him confused. He was panting as if he'd been running a marathon.

"Ummm, are you lost or something…?" She asked the boy who was holding his knees trying to catch his breath. When he stood up she recognized him as Inuyasha Takihashi, one of the most cutest boys in her class. Well in the school. He was so popular and had so many people that would follow him around and talk to him all the time. His smile almost made Kagome want to fall to her knees and bow before him.

"No, I-I'm not lost I just wanted to talk to you…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down._ What the hell…he wan-wanted to talk to me…are you telling me he ran to talk to me…Oh wow he looks so cute doing that…wait what where we talking about…_

"Why?" Inuyasha looked up a little confused. Then understood what she meant.

"I just wanted to talk to, ummm just talk…" He slowly stopped and looked at Kagome. She was studying him with great concentration. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Then after what seemed years she broke the silence.

"Sorry but I have to get home. If im late my mom will kill me" She said walking away.

"Wait! Can we meet sometime and talk then?" He yelled after her.

"No." Was all she said before she had walked across the street. Inuyasha stared after her descending form and slightly smiled. He started walking home also and all the way thinking of the only girl to ever turn him down.

Kagome reached her house opened the door as quietly as she could. She slipped her shoes off and took a step forward. Sota, her 10 year old brother burst through the door Kagome just closed and started yelling.

"Mom! Guess what I saw today," He grinned an evil grin at Kagome and started again.

"I saw Kagome talking to a boy in the park!" _Oh My God…_was all Kagome could think before her mom came into the hall where the two were.

"Is that right Sota…well well well Kagome what do you have to say for yourself…I mean did you think that he liked you..Did you think you could befriend him and then leave here…HUH!" Kagome couldn't say anything it was all stuck in her mouth and was scared to open it. Her mother stared her up and down and started throwing insults at her on how no boy could ever love me or how I was too ugly for that and how I was not her daughter because her daughter would have been beautiful. Insult after insult and finally her mother grew tired of yelling.

"You better be glad your father wasn't here because if he was you would get a lot more than that. Get out of my face I don't want to see you anymore tonight." She walked away and left Kagome to just stand there. Slowly she picked up her things and headed up to her room and sat on her bed. She tried to hold it in she really did but she couldn't handle it all and burst into tears. She cried and cried until there was nothing left to cry and now the were just dry sobs. She began thinking of Inuyasha and that he had chased after her to just talk to her…

_I cant think of him anymore…I just need to forget about him and go on like that…_Her thoughts started betraying her _I wonder if he does like me…could I get a friend…or more than that maybe a boy-_she wouldn't let herself think of that because she knew that wouldn't happen that would never happen

_I'll be stuck here the rest of my life…._

She scooted to the corner of her bed and more tears started to fall and fall…she cried herself to sleep that night and dreamt of Inuyasha…

A/N: Well that's the first chapter if you like it review it and I will continue my story…I hoped you liked I as much as I did…P.S Umm I was going to put the dream next so yea if you want to see that then r&r…:P


	2. Chapter 2

Bound To You

A/N: Ok so far I've only had 7 reviews but I think that is enough to continue :P Plus I got bored sooo I figure id continue writing…;P ENJOY!

Summary: This is the same as the first one but with a little twist…Enjoy!

It was dark…really dark. All Kagome could see was her breath. She knew it was cold but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel the piercing bitter cold that was surrounding her. All she felt was loneliness. The feeling that she was the only one in the world with her problem. She just sat there with her eyes closed and waited for the horrible nightmare to end. Then suddenly a little light was in the corner of her vision, she looked up to see nothing. Turning again forward the light reappeared, as if it was taunting her. This time she stood up as fast as she could and ran at the light. When she reached it the light was right in her face. It was strange she could feel the lights breath on her face it was warm and smelled of….something that she couldn't quite place. Then it spoke to her.

"Kagome…" The light barley spoke her name and she had to strain to hear it. When she finally grasped what it had said it spoke again.

"Don't ignore me…I can help you…please…" The way it spoke was as if it cared, and also as if it knew that there was something wrong with her. The voice was so familiar, yet so strange, it was a familiar stranger. Kagome could feel hands wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug. That was the first time in 5 years. The last hug she had gotten was from her grandma, the one who really cared and loved her. She died 5 years ago when Kagome was 10. (p.s which means she is 15 in this story :P) This hug was so warm and comfortable she didn't want to ruin the moment. She smiled and started to sob, and the light let her and comforted her. It held her until she was done then soon the light grew facial features.

For one Kagome was still leaning into the lights chest. The first thing she saw was long glowing beautiful white hair. It flowed into her face and was soft as ever. She leaned up a little and stared straight at the light where a face would be.

"Kagome…Let me in…" while the light was talking more features began to show themselves. Somehow Kagome knew it was a male. The light had long flowing white hair. Looking closer a smile was seen. It was open and white teeth were there…but there was something else…fangs.

_Wait…fangs…Who is this person…?_ Kagome thought still staring. Slowly everything was showing itself. Legs, hands, clothes, the last thing to appear were his eyes. They were an amber color as if a fire was going on in his eyes then he spoke his name.

"It's me Inuyasha."

He smiled at her and hugged her again.

Then it was gone.

The beautiful dream came to a screeching halt as her brother was screaming at her to get up cause she was late. She looked up at her clock and jumped out of bed.

"Oh my god! I slept 2 hours after! What happened?" She looked at her brother and he smiled at her.

"Haha I was allowed to stay home cause I wanted to its not my fault that you turned off your alarm in your sleep." Sota laughed again then walked out.

_I turned off my alarm clock in my sleep…? Wow,_ She thought _Well might as well get out of the house they won't care if I'm not at school…_Kagome got dressed in her favorite outfit. A white ruffle skirt with a purple tank top and a jean jacket over it. She walked downstairs, slipped her shoes on and walked out the door.

_Sota will be fine. He always stays home by himself…_Kagome thought. She walked to the park from yesterday and found herself sitting on a bench beside a pond. Then her thoughts took over.

_Inuyasha….? How…What…His name was Inuyasha….What the hell is going on…Was that just my imagination taking over or what? Was it the Inuyasha I know or was it something else…that definitely did not look like Inuyasha. Who was that man…?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Inuyasha himself.

"Hey…" He said rather uncomfortably. He was smiling she instantly thought of the Inuyasha in her dream…_The same smile…_

"Are you ok..?" He asked her.

"Uh yea I'm fine." He looked at her for a moment then asked if he could join her. Kagome jumped up.

"No! I mean you can't because I was just about to leave." He grabbed her hand and saw the way she flinched at the touch. Then let go.

"Hey I don't mean to be a burden. You don't have to stay." He sat down with a sad expression.

_Ugh,_ Kagome thought_ I guess I can stay a little longer_ She sat down next to him on the bench and put her hands in her lap.

"You look cute when you do that." Kagome froze. _What…_She thought.

"Oh My God…" She side glanced at him. He looked horrified. Then he turned away and started to talk to himself.

"Oh My God…I said that out loud…I don't think she heard me…," He looked out the corner of his eye at Kagome and she was still as stiff as ever…"Of course she heard you…you baka… look at her she's frozen solid…" His Conversation with himself ended when Kagome tapped him on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kagome blushing a little.

"Just forget it ever happened…Don't worry about it" She smiled sweetly then backed away. He sat up straight and stared off into the distance. Every now and then he would glance at Kagome and she would be looking everywhere else but in his direction. He had to break the silence, it was killing him. Little did he know Kagome was thinking of him the whole time.

_He said I was cute…HE SAID I WAS CUTE! _ Her excitement suddenly died done, _No, I can't get involved with him…hell get hurt I know it… I have to stop this…now before it goes on to long…Before something bad happens._ She had to go.

"I-"

"I-"They spoke at the same time then giggled.

"You go first…"Kagome said

"Umm…well I was wondering if...you know maybe you and I could go to the movies one night…maybe…?" Kagome looked at him. Oh did she want to say yes, but she knew she couldn't.

"I- I'm sorry I can't I'm not allowed to date…"Which was the truth so she gave herself props for that. He looked at her and smiled at her the biggest smile that he could muster.

"It's ok...All ok…" Soon the smile died down to a little frown and he slunk into the bench. She wanted to cry but no she held it together and sucked it up. She had been hiding her tears from everyone for most of her life she was good at it.

"Well I'll be leaving now…so by." Kagome got up and ran. Ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going until she reached her destination. She was in her grandmothers yard. Ever since her grandma died, the house was torn up and looked well lets just say…Like poo poo in Kagomes terms. She opened the door that led into the house and looked around. Everyting was covered in sheets. She walked into her grandmas bedroom and stood at the door.

Flashback:

_Kagome came bursting through her grandmas bedroom door and ran up to her. _

"_Grandma Grandma!" She yelled, "Look at this I got a test back and looked what I made on it!"_

_The old woman pulled open her side table and grabbed her glasses._

"_What is my Kagome? What did you get?" She smiled at her granddaughter, who was dancing around in front of her._

"_AN A!" She yelled. Kagome gave the paper to her grandmother and started dancing around the room._

"_That's wonderful Kagome! I'm so proud of you." She smiled at her and climbed in the bed with her grandma._

"_Nap time grandma" Kagome yawned and snuggled her back up against her grandma. She felt her grandmother hug her from behind and hold on tight._

"_I love you grandma…"_

"_I love you to Kagome…and I want you to always know I will be watching over you and be with you all the time…"Kagome was a little confused by her grandmother but kissed her cheek anyway and fell asleep…But little did she know that was the last time she would see her grandmother…The last time she would be wrapped in her warm embrace…_

Flashback end:

She walked to her grandmothers bed and pulled the sheet off. The same covers that were on her bed were still there. Kagome climbed under the covers and cried.

_Why…Why didn't you tell me…You had cancer and never told me…God I miss you…I need you so much right now…I wish you were holding me like you did that time…I need you…_

Kagome could feel herself drifting off and right before she could fall completely asleep she could have sworn that she felt hands hold her through the night…

A/N: Ok *wipes tears that fall* It's funny how my own story can make me cry….lol well I will keep writing just give more reviews! Tell Your Friends Tell Your Neighbors IDC Just Do It lol: P I hope you enjoyed it…


	3. Chapter 3

Bound To You

Chapter 3

A/N: AHHH! I'm Finally Writing Another Chapter For Bound To You. Sorry About The Inconvenience But Here We Go! Enjoy: P

Sumary: Kagome and Inuyasha get a little more close Minor Fluff

"Ah" I stretched out in the bed and yawned. Then jolted up right. _I'm still here…_Kagome lunged out of the bed she was sleeping on and threw the curtains open. Looking out the window as the dust mites cleared from her vision, she saw that it was pitch black outside.

_Oh my god…_she thought…_I slept all day long, holy crap what time is it!_ She ran out of the bedroom and uncovered a clock that had been covered in a sheet. Surprised that it still worked, she looked and yelped.

"3:30! I slept that long!" She pulled herself together and flew out of the house. She slowly stopped and turned around. She looked at the house over and over.

_I will always miss you grandma, always. But for now I will carry on with my life and live it like you would have wanted me to._ With a new determination she stalked off with her head up and proud ready to take on her parents and the harsh words that would most likely come her way.

She started her journey back home in the dark. Needless to say, Kagome was scared. Sure she had snuck out before but she had always went to the same place every time she did. This was different because she didn't know her way back.

"Ill be lucky if I make it back before dawn…" She stopped for a moment to look around to see where she was. All she saw were tall trees and maybe 5 houses scattered around. She had never been here before. She didn't even know it existed. Taking a hesitant step forward a hand grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"AHHHHH!-" Kagome swung her right arm and hit the person square in the jaw. When the person let go she took off running.

"Wait! Kagome…?" She froze, And walked slowly back.

"Inuyasha…? Is that you…Why-" She was cut off when she heard him whimper.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," She gently took his face into her hands and started to inspect the injury. _Good thing this lamppost is here or I wouldn't be able to see a thing..._She could feel where she had hit him, there had been a little bump and was warm. For some reason the spot kept getting warmer and warmer.

"Wha…" Then realization hit her. He was blushing. She looked at his face and he had been staring at the grass beside them. His face was a tomato red and his lips had been puckered up like he was embarrassed. Something else hit her at the same time. How close they were together…how if it wasn't for Kagomes elbows in front of her, their bodies would be practically kissing. Kagome took a giant step back and blushed.

"Um...Why are you out here at this time of night…?" Kagome asked to break the silence.

"I was looking for you…You-you left so fast today well yesterday and I got worried so I went looking for you." _Looking for me…?_

"You've been looking for me this entire time…?"

"Well yea I was almost about to give up hope but then I saw you walking so I stopped you then…" He giggled, "Then you punched me. Might I add you have a heavy arm there." Both laughed for a moment, then slowly the laughter died down and they were just looking at each other. He stared at her with such intensity she swore he could see all the pain she has went through in her life. Slowly as if hesitant he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and glanced down at her. He smiled sweetly and was just about to say something until Kagome disappeared from under his hands and fell to the ground crying.

"Kagome…?...Kagome what's wrong?" He knelt down beside her and pulled her hands from her face. Kagome looked up at him through the tears. He had so much care in his eyes. Kagome hadn't seen that look in years, she couldn't help but hug him. She threw her hands around his neck and held on with her life. The startled Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sooth her as best as he could. _She feels so warm…_

"Shhh…Kagome its ok…stop crying I'm here for you…shhh" He tightened his grip on her and soon her crying had stopped. She was now sitting in his lap being rocked and cooed at like she was a baby.

"This is the most embarrassing thing that I have ever done" Inuyasha giggled at her remark and held her tighter. Kagome slowly pried his hands away from her and stood up. He quickly stood up also.

"Are you okay now Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes I am fine now"

"Let me walk you home" He insisted. Kagome was unsure at first but then gave in.

"Sure" They walked in silence until they arrived at her home.

"Well thanks Inuyasha…" She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back for a moment then flushed a little.

"Um goodnight Kagome…Uh…" Kagome was turning away but halted when he called her name.

"Can I…can I kiss you…" He asked, then added rather quickly "On the cheek I mean!" _ He wants to kiss me….on the cheek…Wow_

"Uh yea….yea you can…" He walked slowly to her and kissed her cheek. He looked down at her and smiled then told her goodnight again.

"Yea night Inuyasha And Thanks for being there for me…" He nodded his head and walked down the street. Kagome watched his descending form and recalled the nights happenings.

_So far…Best Night EVER!_ She walked up the steps with a big smile on her face. Opening the door she couldn't believe what she saw.

A/N: Oh yea cliffhanger! Muhahahaha guess ull have to read the next chapter to find out what she finds! And I just relized that I never said how Inuyasha knew where she lived lol oh well well member no review no continue…So review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bound to you

A/n: OMFG ! I miss you guys so much I haven't been on here in like a year! Well I'm back and trust me I was writing the whole time I was gone! So here we go! Enjoy

"Sota?" Kagome walked forward and kneeled beside her brother. She tried to look him in the face but he wouldn't let her.

"Sota look at me." He wouldn't. Kagome grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. She yelped in surprise. He looked horrible. His nose had crusted blood and he had a busted lip. His eyebrow was bleeding and his right eye was swollen.

"Who did this?" she yelled. Sota might be annoying as crap and always gets her into trouble but that is her kid brother. That is the one she told her grandma she would make sure he was safe. She'll be darned if she let this go on without being punished! _I'll kill whoever did this!_

"Dad, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He stood up and pointed down at her.

"If you would have been home on time I wouldn't look like this!" Sota pointed at his face and started to sink to his knees. Kagome reached for him and he resisted. Slowly, she reached for him again and succeeded. She held him in her arms and let him sob. She stroked his hair and rocked back and forth.

"What happened? Why did he do it?" Kagome couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for him. He had never been hit once in his life.

"They kept asking me where you were and I kept saying I didn't know. He didn't believe me….I-I…" He started to cry again.

"Shhhh….it's okay…I'm so sorry…." She wanted to cry with her brother but she had to be strong. For him and herself. Sota slowly started to stand.

"Well they aren't here I don't know where they went." He started to walk away and stopped to whisper,

"thanks…I'll be okay" Then he walked to his room. Kagome sat on the floor for a while and was thinking to herself.

_If only I was here….if only I wouldn't have been so selfish and came home…tis wouldn't have happened…..I…..he…..i swear on day he's gonna pay for what he did to Sota! If it's the last thing I do!_

Kagome walked up to her room and looked in her mirror. _Who is that….That girls not me…..i used to be so happy, so…so happy…used to sing and dance what happened to me…_

As if a spark let off her brain she picked up her snow globe that was given to her when she was with her grandma and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. She ripped her hair from the pony tail and flew herself into her bed. _Ill clean it up tomorrow…_She slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later Kagome was awakened by movement beside her. It shifted and grunted over and over. She peered through her narrowed eyes and jerked upright.

"What the hell you moving so fast for?" Her father said.

"Slow down your gonna make me sick!" He pulled her back down and covered her in the blanket. Kagome was getting pissed. _This guy has the nerve to beat up my brother and lay in my bed like nothing's wrong!?_ She gave him a hateful glare. He had been drinking. A lot at that. The smell of alcohol was so unbearable she could have puked.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said while trying and failing to push him off the bed.

"Whatever I want to." He got so close to her face she would have puked if she wasn't so mad.

"How dare you lay in my bed and pretend you did nothing wrong! Who do you think you are!?" Kagome yelled at her father. In that moment she wished she hadn't. In that moment Kagomes father sobered up enough to realize what she had said. He rolled over on top of her and stared down with a pissed off look. He jerked her chin upright to look him in the face and held on with all his might.

"I don't know who you think you are yelling at me darlin' and I honestly couldn't care less what you say. I do what I want where I want to whom I want and there's nothing you could do about it. Try raising your voice to me again Kagome I swear it will be the last thing you do. Also you tell anybody anything other than Sota falling down the stars you will regret you ever came home. Got it?" He looked down at her waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one he pushed his fingers harder into her chin and yanked in forward and back

"GOT IT!?" He shouted.

"Yes…" Kagome was starting to tear up because his grip was so tight on her chin she sweared she could feel her teeth coming loose. Her father slowly got up still looking down at her and walked out of the room and slammed the door. Kagome rolled over and cried. Her chin hurt so bad that she couldn't bare it any longer. When she finished crying she laid I her bed and started to do the thing she hated the most, thinking. She hated thinking because it brought back painful memories, things she tried to run away from. For one, one of these days her father was gonna get what was coming to him, two Sota would never have to go through that again, and three…well Inuyasha kissed her! Well on the cheek but what does it matter!? His lips connected with her face!

As she fell asleep a thought came to her mind.

_What if he could help me….._

A/N: I am not happy with this chapter I thought it would be better but I figured I upload it anyway. Or some of you might show up with a pitch fork and force me to do i.. 0.o..well remember comments and I'll continue and I promise I will this time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bound To You

A/N: I know a LOT of you are probably mad because it's been so long but a lot has been going on so here we go. Enjoy(:

Kagome woke from a dreamless sleep and lazily rolled out of bed. Then the memories of the day before started to creep in starting from her encounter with her father. _He just makes me so mad till I can't stand it._ She thought to herself. She stood and started across the room to the bathroom. Kagome had forgotten about the broken snow globe on the floor and stepped on one of the glass shards.

" OW! God Dammit!" Kagome yelled. She picked her foot up and started to inspect it. _Ew._ Kagome rushed herself to the bathroom and started the bath water. While the tub was filling up she slowly picked glass shards out of her toes and feet. She grinded her teeth over and over and let many cuss words slip until all the glass was gone. Slowly so she wouldn't hurt her foot more than it already was she undressed and got in the tub. Kagome picked up her shampoo and started to wash her hair.

_I wonder if I'll see Inuyasha today…_she thought. _What if he says something about that 'almost' kiss? What am I supposed to say to him? _

"Oh yeah! I wished it was on my lips!" She thought out loud. _I can't say that he'll think I'm a loser, But he kissed my cheek…he can't think im that much of a loser…hummm…. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Kagome!" It was her mother.

"Kagome get out of the bathroom! Other people have to use it! Shit you take forever!" Her mother walked away mumbling to herself. Kagome stood and rapped the towel around her. She grabbed the first aid out from under the sink and hastily walked to her room. She sat on the bed and started to fix her foot. When she was done she put her school uniform on grabbed her book bag slipped her shoes on and walked out the door.

_My foot still kind of hurts_ she thought while walking down the road. She was thinking to herself and didn't realize that someone was with her until they said something.

"Hey….Kagome" It was Inuyasha. Kagome Jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I didn't see you there," she watched her feet as she walked. She could feel his gaze on her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I noticed you were kinda limping a little." He blushed and looked at the sky. _Hes really adorable _Kagome thought. And just as she thought that he looked at her as if he could read her mind.

"What happened?"

"I stepped on some glass this morning. It just hurts a little." She gave a slight smile at him then looked back down. Kagome felt her bag disappear from her arm and saw him lean down in front of her offering her his back.

"Come on." He looked behind his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Oh no its fine really! You don't need to!" Kagome refused.

"Kagome. Get on my back." Then he backed up a little and forced her on his back. When she was on correctly he started walking again.

_He's giving me a piggyback ride…_She smiled and buried her face in his hair. Inuyasha felt her do this and blushed. _She's so cute! _ He thought.

He carried her in silence and soon they reached their destination.

"School…" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha let out a chuckle and asked if she wanted to walk.

"Oh…." _No _"Yeah! You have to get to your classes ya know!" Inuyasha put her down and gave her back her book bag. He gave one of those award winning smiles.

"Um do you mind if I come eat lunch with you today…? But I mean its cool if you want to eat alone…" Kagome smiled at him.

"Yeah that would be nice! You wanna eat on the roof ? (A/N: I NEVER understood why in anime they always ate on the roof lolz anywhoooo…..)

"Sure. I see you there!" Inuyasha watch her while she limped away just thinking.

*******************************Few hours later**********************************

_Oh my gosh! It's almost lunch! I'm freaking out! Shut up Kagome! _She thought to herself. _Its only lunch. It's not like we're going to get married or anything…._Then Kagomes mind started to wonder off and think about that. During her thoughts the lunch bell rang and Inuyasha was trying to get her attention.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted startling Kagome out of her day dream about him. She blushed majorly and looked down.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"I um yeah lets go" Kagome stood up and started walking but her leg made her trip up on one of the char legs and she started falling. She waited for the impact of the ground but instead she looked up and Inuyasha had caught her. He blushed and looked away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… Thanks Inuyasha." He just smiled and they started walking. All the way to the roof everyone was staring at them. _Geez I've never been stared at so much in my life_ Kagome thought to herself or so she thought

"Sorry" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed in embarrassment. They reached the roof and sat down to eat.

"Oh no." Kagome said.

"What happened?"

"I forgot my lunch at home…" She looked down with a sad face.

"Here you can share with me." Inuyasha handed her a piece of food and she took it in her hand.

"Thanks…" She blushed and smiled. They sat in silence with an occasional glance and a blush.

"I-" Inuyasha said

"I-" Kagome Said and they started laughing. They were having a good old time and didn't notice a man walking towards them.

"Kagome? Is that your name?" The man asked.

"Yes that's me." She was nervous for some reason.

"I have some bad news, your parents and your brother were in a car wreck." The man paused.

"What happened!" Kagome demanded.

"None of them lived."

A/N: Well Here Is Chapter 5 ! Its not the best but I like how I did it hope you enjoyed ! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Bound To You

Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm writing this in class cause I'm a badass: P I was really bored but I think this story is turning out to be pretty good! Well Enjoy (:

"Sota" Kagome said. She sank to her knees and started to cry. She watched the man walk away through her tears and it made her cry even more. _The only thing I've ever cared about other than grandmother is gone. _She felt a gentle pull and she was sitting in Inuyashas lap weeping softly.

"Shhh Kagome… Shhh its okay…" Inuyasha cooed her. He started to play with her hair while he calmed her down twisting it around his finger.

"He was all I had. My brother and he's gone I don't have anyone anymore. Every person I love always leaves. Everyone's gone…" Kagome said in the nape of Inuyashas neck between sobs. Inuyasha squeezed her tighter and tugged on her shirt to get her to look at him.

Kagome looked up at him and blushed at how close he was. He began to wipe her tears away.

"I know how you feel Kagome, both of my parents died when I was very young. I've lived with my older brother ever since. It was rough for a while but I made it through" He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But everyone is…gone" Kagome got upset and started to weep again.

"I'm not gone." Inuyasha said "I'm still here and I will be as long as you want me to"

Kagome didn't know what to say she was too shocked to say anything. Then he started leaning in. _Wha- What is he doi-OH SHIT! He's __going to kiss me! Should I…No…Yes?...GOD I don't know!_

He was getting closer and closer till she could feel his breath on her face. Then…She freaked. She stood quickly knocking Inuyasha over shocking him.

"We should get back" Kagome chocked out. Inuyasha stood and blushed.

"You sure you wanna go back to class?" He asked

"No, I'm leaving" She said and started walking away.

"Wait! Do you want me to walk with you?" Inuyasha offered.

"Um, No I wanna be alone…" and she walked away never turning back

**************************ParkBench*************** ****

_Now what am I going to do…I would live by myself but I have no money. I'd have to get a job. I don't know if I can do this. What if they send me with my uncle…NO! I wouldn't go. I'd refuse._

Kagomes attention was drawn to a couple that couldn't have been married more than a year. They looked so happy and were smiling and calling each other cute nicknames. _I wonder if mom and dad were ever like that…_ She thought to herself. _If so things sure did change._ Kagome looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. She remembered when Sota was little he would always sit in a chair and wiggle his toes. She smiled at the memory.

**************************Flashback*************** *****

_Sota was 4 years old and cute as ever. He ski__pped up to Kagome and Smiled. When Kagome reached for him he hurried to get away and climbed onto the couch. He looked at his feet and wiggled his toes and laughed._

"_Look Kagome! Toes!" He giggled and then kicked himself off the couch._

_********************__**Flashbackend**********************_

Kagome smiled and a little tear came falling down.

"Crying again I see…" Kagome looked up and Inuyasha was standing there sadly smiling down at her. Kagome smiled and looked back down

"You dont have to be alone you know..." She felt him move and felt him touch her shoulder lightly. She slightly smiled. _ How can someone so nice really exist..._she thought to herself.

"Im here... I promise" Inuyasha gave her the biggest smile ever with teeth and everything. Kagome laughed. She actually laughed. It wasn't because of anything in particular she was just…happy. For once in the longest time she was glad to have someone there for her.

"Good" She tapped his hand and looked at the sky. _Good things do come for those who wait….. _She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled…_It took him long enough._

"What?" He said. She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Nothing!" She said a bit to fast.

"Ya know… I really like you. Ive never had to try so hard for a girl to notice me, but you seem to not really care no matter how much I try….Is there something wrong with me?" He stared at Kagome and she thought he could see her soul. She started to panic. She didn't know what to say.

"No! Theres nothing wrong with you! You ummm I mean theres…..This has never happened to me before….." She was ashamed to admit it but no boy has ever shown any interest in her at all.

"I find that very hard to believe. Have you looked at yourself lately? Your beautiful." Kagome just looked at him. She was a lost for words. The first time ever being called beautiful. _Beautiful? He called me beautiful… _

Inuyasha started to get nervous.

"Now would be a really good time to say something…Kagome? Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face. When she did nothing he tapped her on the forhead.

"HELLO!?" She slowly came back to her senses and the biggest grin appeared on her face. He smiled at held his hand to her face. He leaned in. _Im gonna do it this time! _Kagome thought. He leaned in closer and closer then

"How's my baby girl doing?"

A/N: Ohhh im not proud of this chapter but oh well im loving the 7th chater I think its going pretty well! R&R Hope You ENJOYED!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Bound To You

Chapter 7

A/N: So Like I wrote this chapter before chapter 6 don't know how that makes any since but I wanted this to happen on chapter 7 and I already knew what I was going to write so im writing this before 6…:P ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Song For The Love Of A Daughter. Demi Lavoto Does. I think that's How You Spell It. Lol and She Is AMAZING!

"How's my baby girl doing?" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up. _No Way!_

"Dad?" Kagome said.

"Yes I thought you'd be a little happier knowing your dad is alive." He gave the most evil smile ever. Inuyasha walked over and held his hand out for Kagomes father.

"Hello sir. I'm Inuyasha." They shook hands.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you." Kagome could not believe her father was even paying him any attention he never has done that before. _What's he thinking?_

"You lived…" Kagome said quietly to herself but her father heard her anyway.

"I did! And I'm glad! Couldn't just leave, now could I?" He gave the devils grin, or that's how Kagome saw it.

"Come on Kagome. We have a lot to discuss. It was nice meeting you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled then told Kagome by but before she could reply her father dragged her away a little more roughly then needed. Inuyasha thought it was strange but blew it off anyway.

******************************Kagomes House***********************************

Kagomes father slung open the door and shoved Kagome in the house. She kept her head down while he shut and locked the door.

"So." He said rather loudly.

"Your mother is gone so she can't cook or clean anymore so you will, and Sota…" Hearing his name made Kagome want to burst into tears all over again. Her father sat down.

"Sota…My boy…" He sounded upset.

"You don't miss him. You miss the fact that there's no one to tell on me so you can yell at me." Kagome said bravely then wished she could take it back.

"EXCUSE ME!" He stood towering over Kagome.

"He was my son!" He shouted. _At least me and Sota had one thing in common…_ Kagome gathered enough courage and looked him in his face.

"I'm your daughter. Aren't I?" Inside Kagome hurt so much she didn't know what to do. She felt like her heart was ripped out. _I'm his daughter! How can he love one child so much but not the other one!_

"Your right. Now do what your father told you. I think I want steak tonight…" He put his hand to his chin as if thinking about what he wanted. Kagome just stared at him thinking about how he could be so mean.

"Get to it!" She jumped and started for the kitchen.

"And make sure it's good Kagome!" He called to her. She began to cook moving in a dazed pace. She felt a tear fall and hurriedly wiped it away. She will not cry. _I refuse to cry._

**Four Years Old With, My Back to The Door**

**All I Could Hear, Was a Family War**

**Your Selfish Hands, Always Expecting More**

**Am I Your Child Or Just A Charity Award? **

Kagome walked into the living room. Her dad was sitting on the floor. Bottles of sake everywhere. He glanced at Kagome then stood. She knew what was coming. He had always been a mean drunk. He wobbled over to her then glared.

"Its your fault." He said.

"Wha-" He pushed Kagome over and she landed on her butt.

" If you wouldn't have taken that damn bath and took so long we wouldn't have been stuck in traffic!" He yanked her up.

"Its not my fault!" Kagome yelled. Then she felt a sharp pain on her cheek and she cried out in pain

"IT IS!" He spit at her while kicking her over and over again.

**You have a hollowed out heart**

**But its heavy in your chest, I try so hard to fight it**

**But its hopeless**

**Hopeless, Your hopeless**

As Kagome cleans her tears away in the bathroom she thinks to herself.

_Why must someone be so hateful. What happened to him to make him like this! Even if I left he would always find me….What about if I went with Inu- NO! I cant do that and drag him into this!_

"KAGOME?" at that moment he banged on the door.

"Im sure dinner isn't ready. What are you waiting for? Lets go!" She hurried out of the bathroom.

**Oh father, Please Father**

**Id love to leave you alone, but I cant let you go**

_Does he ever not drink sake? He will die from that I swear._

"What are you looking at?" Her father demanded. Kagome jump in her seat.

"Nothing…."

**Oh father, Please father**

**Put the bottle down **

**For the love of a daughter**

She gets ready for bed in a haze of hatred. _Of all the people in her little family he had to be the one still alive. What a cruel trick of nature…._She could hear shuffling coming down the hallway so her ran to her bathroom and locked the door and started bath water. Kagome stuck her ear the the bathroom door to hear what was going on. The door opened, and he walked acroos the floor. She heard her bed creak as if someone was laying on it. Then nothing.

After her bath she throws her pj's on and slowly opens the door. _What the hell? _He was laying in her bed! Kagome slowly makes her way across her bedroom to her door and opens it. Only for it to be shut again.

"Where do you think your going?" Her breath hitches and she doesn't move. A memory of when she was very little comes back to haunt her. This same thing happened to her when she was 10 but with her uncle. She turns slowly and was pushed into the door.

"Smell so good. Just like your mother." And with that he slams his mouth to hers.

_This cant be happening… What?! (sorry guys but I cant finish writing that. I just cant. But you know what happens)_

**Don't You remember im your baby girl**

**How could you throw me out of your world**

**So young when the pain**

**Now forever afraid of being loved.**

She sat in the corner of her room. Crying, She couldn't believe that just happened. She was gonna leave right now she was going to go find Inuyasha. Without thinking about what she looked like she ran out of the house knowing her father he was passed out and wouldn't hear it. She ran all the way to his house crying at the same all the way.

She reached his house in a matter of a few minutes and banged on the door. Steps were coming closer to the door. Inuyasha opened the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_Oh my …._ She thought to herself.

"Oh my god! Kagome! What happened!?"

A/N: So This took a lot longer than expected ! With me having to study for school and everything! And again sorry for that one part! Jope You ENJOYED!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: OMG! Its soooo good to be back! Im soo sorry you guys! I did this in a rush so don't be too cross with me if it sucksc: Enjoy!

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand a drug her to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Kagome, please im begging you please talk to me." He kneeled in front of her with a pleading face. Still, she was unable to even make a noise. Looking around the house she was in awe. She had never seen such an amazing house. _This place is like a mansion!_ Kagome thought. How does people like this even exist?!

"Come on, lets clean you up." Kagome let Inuyasha take her to what she believed was his room. The room was very simple yet elegant. It didn't really fit with the rest of the house but it fit him. He sat her on his bed and said he would be right back. Kagome took this moment to look around his room. Next the the end of his bed was a closet and across the room was a dresser. She stood slowly walking to the dresser. There were many pictures of things such as a little boy in a baseball uniform and a family picture. She picked up on picture that caught her eye. It was what seemed like kid Inuyasha and a woman. The woman looked just like him. Long beautiful black hair and bright eyes. Kagome couldn't help but noticed the sadness that seem to hide behind her smile.

"That was my mom." Inuyasha said while entering the room.

"She died when I was really little. We look alike huh?" Kagome shook her head yes. Inuyasha brought her back to the bed and took out a bowl and a washcloth. He dipped the washcloth into the water in the bowl and looked at Kagome as if asking for permission. He took the washcloth and gently rubbed the sweat and dirt and whatever else off her face. He seemed to be having a difficult time reaching her so he sat up on his knees and leaned in. It was quite while he did this. The only thing audible was their breathing and the beating of their hearts. Inuyasha looked up because he thought he had hurt Kagome. He didn't realize how close he was too her. Kagome and Inuyashas breath caught in their throats.

_Hes so close. Shes so close. _

Inuyashas eyes grew to the size of softballs and he blushed crimson red. Looking down really fast he started twiddling his fingers.

"I-I um, I'm sorry if I hurt you or you, yeahh.." He stuttered. Kagome smiled and lifted up his chin so he would look at her.

"You didn't hurt me, its okay, thank you Inuyasha." Her voice was hourse and rather rough like she hadn't had anything to drink for about a week.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Inuyasha pressed on. When Kagome shook her head as if to say later he slid her up and tucked her under the covers.

"Well you sleep for now and we will talk tomorrow. Goodnight Kagome." He kissed her cheek walked out the door and turned out the light.

Sitting in the dark Kagome couldn't help but cry. All that had happened. All the sick stuff shes heard of has happened to her. How could somebody be so cruel. Ill never go back there. NEVER! Kagome thought. Inuyasha cares for her, right? She will stay here. No, She thought. No I cant. I wont.

A/N: I know this was a pretty shit chapter but ive got a LOT of shit on my plate! Soo just work with me you guys! R&R


End file.
